Approximately 20 million people within the United States have some form of mobility impairment. Movement disabilities can result from strokes, accidents, severe arthritis, neuromuscular disfunctions, deformity, amputation, paralysis, spinal problems, and cumulative trauma disorders. In addition, repetitive motion disorders from prolonged keyboard use, such as carpal tunnel syndrome can result in inability to perform one's job. In the past, these people have been largely excluded or displaced from the work force resulting in a tremendous loss of productivity. The exclusion of physically challenged persons from the work force is largely a result of high accommodation costs and the perceived inability of such persons to compete effectively in the work force.
With adaptive devices, it is possible to integrate movement physically-challenged persons into the work force, and to provide a greater degree of independence for such persons. In particular, the use of computers in combination with adaptive devices, can remove many of the barriers that physically-challenged people face. For example, telecomputing enables persons to work at home using computers. With adaptive devices, persons with severe paralysis can operate computers. However, adaptive devices currently in use have several drawbacks. The relatively high expense of adaptive devices make computers adapted to serve the physically challenged more expensive than computers used by physically-challenged persons. Further, adaptive devices which have been used in the past do not enable motor impaired users to reach the same levels of efficiency as non-impaired users.
In the future, voice input technology may provide a viable substitute for computer keyboards. However, there may be circumstances where voice input technology may not be adequate. For example, users which cannot speak, or which cannot pronounce clearly would not benefit from a voice input technology. Additionally, the noise levels in the work environment or task complexity may make voice input technology unsuitable. For example, a worker may be engaged in communications while simultaneously performing a task. Critical task information might go unattended while an operator is speaking since it is difficult to vocalize and listen simultaneously. Also, it may be advantageous for workers in certain applications to hear certain external information, annunciators, audio alarms, command feedback, or task feedback. Missing auditory feedback is much less likely to occur when aspirating rather than talking.
Adaptive devices customarily used by physically-challenged persons may also have other applications. For example, there are certain environments where the hands-free operation of a computer might be desirable. For example, astronauts may need to operate a computer while making repairs to a space station or a spacecraft. Other potential users include SCUBA divers, construction workers, surgeons, and musicians.
Accordingly, there is a need for an input device that will enable hands-free operation of a computer by both physically-challenged and non-physically-challenged persons. The adaptive device should be relatively simple, low cost, and enable the physically-challenged user to approach the efficiency of non-physically-challenged users.